


How to Relieve Boredom (Annoy Big Brothers)

by MFLuder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Prompt: "Sammy, I hate it when you're doing that and if you don't stop I seriously will kill you."





	How to Relieve Boredom (Annoy Big Brothers)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 14, 2006, at [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/39881.html#cutid2).

Sam was bored. _Very_ bored.

Dean was at the table, cleaning his guns like every other Sunday, ignoring him and he'd already finished his homework.

“Hey, what was that?” Dean glanced up.

Sam played innocent. Then he flicked another staple from his mouth.

It smacked Dean on the nose.

“Sam,” Dean warned.

He loved annoying his older brother; spitting staples was the newest thing in school. He flipped another.

“Sammy, I hate it when you do that and if you don't stop, I will seriously kill you.”

Sam spit one more, then ran away, giggling as Dean chased after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
